In the fields of civil engineering and construction, processes for spray painting and resin lining on the surface of a concrete structure to prevent deterioration of the concrete structure are widely known.
Further, processes for improvement of adhesion, gas permeability, water permeability, etc., by incorporating a synthetic polymer emulsion into cement paste and cement mortar are also known, and as a process for improvement of adhesion of cement mortar, there is a process for precoating the surface with a synthetic polymer emulsion to promote adhesion of the mortar, as is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. B-Sho-44-18757.
The above prior techniques have a problem that it cannot but rely on periodic repainting and mending of an outer surface to maintain long durability, since they do not give any sufficient adhesion to concrete.